Champagne
by Melyan Black
Summary: Un perso de Gundam Wing transformé probablement les 4 autres aussi mais en fait il a toujours été comme ça...Si vous aimez Gundam Wing, si vous aimez le fantasy, les loupsgarous, diables, démons et autres bêbétes sympathiques, cette fic est pour vous.
1. Ce qu'il faut savoir

**Champagne : Ce qu'il faut savoir**

Autrice : Mélyan Black

Série : Gundam Wing, encore et toujours

Genre : Peut-être du OOC, du POV à la pelle ça c'est sur, du fantasy aussi, peut-être du yaoi, mais y'a rien de sur (si ça se trouve y'aura même aucun couple de toute la fic)

Couple : aucune idée, comme je l'ai déjà dit il y en aura même pas si ça se trouve.

Disclaimer : Ces 5 beaux mecs sont pas à moi. Ni d'ailleurs tout ce que contient leur univers d'origine. Les quelques linges en italique au début de chaque chapitre sont des paroles de « Champagne », de Jacques Higelin (alors si vous connaissez, vous saurez que si je fais un chapitre par strophe comme je l'ai prévu, ça va faire beaucoup de chapitres.) Si vous voulez l'écouter, débrouillez vous, j'ai pas envie de me faire chopper à la mettre sur le net. Enfin sachez qu'il existe la version chantée par Higelin, et la version chantée par le groupe « Indigo » (elle est sur leur album Furioso). C'est cette dernière que j'écoute pour écrire la fic (elle est un poil plus entraînante que la version originale.) En tous cas je vous conseille de l'écouter, elle est bien marrante.

Par contre, certains personnages de la fic m'appartiennent, enfin de toute façon je préciserai au fur et à mesure donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

En ce qui concerne elle devrait faire entre 16 et 20 chapitres, ça va dépendre de mon inspiration (si j'en ai pas assez je rassemblerai certaines strophes de la chanson pour n'en faire qu'un chapitre). Et si elle se déroule comme prévu et que j'arrive à peu près à faire la fin que j'aimerais faire, il y aura peut-être même une séquelle (et si cette fic plait aussi, sinon c'est pas la peine que j'écrive une suite si personne ne la lis...). En tous cas si je fais la séquelle, elle ne sera probablement pas aussi longue.

Vala, je vous laisse lire.

PS : A la fin de chaque chapitre, je mettrai un extrait du chapitre suivant si celui-ci est déjà commencé.

Bonne lecture (Et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser de reviews !!!)


	2. Prologue: Lune rousse

Champagne

Prologue : Lune rousse

**Autrice : Mélyan Black**

**Série : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : POV ( à vous de deviner de qui), Nostalgie du personnage.**

**Couple : pas la peine de chercher, même les plus pervers(es) n'y verront pas l'ombre qu'un quart de poil de c... de début de sous-entendu. ( ou alors c'est que le personnage se fait des plaisirs solitaires, mais je le vois pas du tout comme ça, et je n'ai rien écrit qui pourrait le faire penser, enfin pas que je sache.)**

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin**

_La nuit promet d'être belle_

_Car voici qu'au fond du ciel_

_Apparaît la lune rousse_

Il est tard. Dans la journée et dans l'année. Déjà début décembre et je suis dehors, à 9h du soir, dans un froid de canard. Enfin s'il existe encore des canards sur cette terre. Mais de toute façon le froid ne me dérange pas. Il ne m'as jamais dérangé. Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, même pour ce que je suis, mais ça a des avantages. Alors n'y pensons plus. Oublions.

La soirée est claire, les étoiles étincellent. C'est agréable de regarder tout ça. On dirait que les étoiles ne sont pas les même observées de la Terre ou de l'espace, comme si on plongeait dans un autre univers. Dans un sens c'est vrai.

De toute façon c'est agréable de regarder ainsi le ciel. Etoilé, sans nuage. Pur. Enfin d'aspect. Plus rien n'est pur de nos jours.

Bon, fini de penser, de cogiter sur toutes ces choses. Vidons notre esprit

Inspiration.

Silence.

Expiration.

Et on recommence.

Putain, ça fait du bien de se vider la tête. D'oublier qui on est, ce qu'on a fait, ce qu'on a vu. De tout oublier. Je pourrai rester des heures ainsi, assis sur ce toit, perdu au milieu de la ville, à respirer l'air froid, à défaut d'être pur, de décembre, seul, presque parmi les étoiles.

L'autre pilote avec qui je partage ma chambre va encore râler si je le réveille en allant me coucher trop tard. Tant pis, c'est trop bon. Je vais rester encore un peu. Et si je dormais là ?

Merde je peux pas, on a une mission demain. Il faut quand même que je sois un minimum en forme pour ça si je veux pas me faire exploser trop facilement. J'ai des ozzies à latter moi, c'est tout un art. Faut pas croire c'est physiquement épuisant (pas mentalement, ils sont trop débiles pour ça les pauvres)

Faut que je me lève.

Au plus fort de mon courage je vais me lever.

...

quand est-ce que je l'atteint le plus fort de mon courage ? Hé bin c'est pas gagné dites moi.

Et puis chuis bien là, les yeux plongés dans les étoiles, les cheveux au vent (pour une fois que je les laisse détachés). Et entouré d'un calme si profond, qui va de paire avec l'obscurité.

Vraiment, je suis bien. Je penserai au devoir plus tard, d'ici quelques minutes. En attendant, je ne bouge pas d'ici. Je reste où je suis. J'oublie tout. Et surtout j'oublie qui je suis, mon passé, mes crimes, tout.

Mais la lune se lève au loin dans le ciel

Pleine.

Rousse.

Et un cri humain se fait entendre, et devient progressivement un hurlement bestial, féroce. Plus féroce que les autres nuits de pleine lune où j'aurais pu l'entendre.

J'avais oublié que ce soir, c'est le soir de la lune de sang. Mon passé, mon identité me reviennent à la figure comme un boomerang. Comment ai-je pu ne serait-ce qu'oser croire être tranquille quelques instants.

Plus on tombe de haut, plus la chute est dure. La désillusion, cette fois comme toutes les autres fois, a été brutale.

Je soupire et me relève, assemblant mes cheveux pour les renouer.

Je suis peut-être trop naïf. En tous cas je n'ai plus envie de rester dehors. Je laisse cette nuit aux loup-garous et autres créatures maléfiques. Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ces monstres ce soir. Je n'en ai plus envie.

Je vais me coucher, j'ai une mission demain.

**Fin du prologue**

**Suite de le chapitre 1 : le diable aux trousses.**

Mélyan : Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agit ? Ca vous a plu ? Si vous voulez savoir de qui il s'agit et si vous avez aimé, rendez-vous au chapitre 1.


End file.
